


Quiet Lunch

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [57]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee bring Harry Lunch<br/>sequel/companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/365821"> Two of a Kind</a><br/>prompt: lunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Lunch

Lee tapped on the door to announce his presence before going ahead and opening it. He rarely waited for Harry to invite him in unless he needed to for protocol's sake. Chip has suggested he bring Harry his lunch so they could eat together. He realized then precisely how tired he was since the thought never occurred to him when normally it would have. 

"Lee?" Harry called from his bunk, assuming it would be his lover coming in.

"Brought us lunch," Lee replied setting the tray down on the table. "Chip suggested it, right after he told me I looked like hell," he added with a laugh.

"Chip's a wise man," Harry agreed sitting up and giving Lee room to join him. 

Both men picked at their lunch, trying unsuccessfully to hide their yawns. Setting their plates aside, Lee resisted the urge to curl up with Harry and take a nap. If they were anywhere other than Seaview, he wouldn't have hesitated but considering how tired they both appeared to the crew it wouldn't be good to have them coming from the same cabin several hours later. Giving Harry one last kiss he headed back to his own cabin for a much needed nap.


End file.
